Swapped with a Kiss
by aikakone
Summary: After Supergirl and Cat are hit with an energy ray, they wake up in each other's bodies. James dials up his old friend Superman for advice, and the fastest way to get back to their own bodies is to kiss each other. One does what one must...


Waking up after head trauma wasn't supposed to improve your vision. Cat Grant had been through enough fights, both physical and verbal, to know better. She rubbed her eyes and wondered why she could see better than she had at any point in her life.

As she did that, she caught sight of the blue fabric by her face. What in the world? It was a familiar blue, certainly, but…

Then Cat remembered. One of Supergirl's many enemies was making trouble at CatCo because he thought Cat was the key to goading the statuesque Kryptonian. Some death ray or sonic something, a little bit of earth quaking, and Cat was here with a mild headache and no other explanation. Mr. Big and Noisy seemed to have flown off, and Supergirl may or may not have come to help her, but Cat couldn't be sure.

She rubbed the furrow at her brow, and stared again at the blue sleeve in front of her face. What the hell was this?

"Supergirl, are you okay?" Witt asked. Cat didn't know much about him other than Kara liked him.

"Supergirl, talk to me," Witt said, getting down in front of Cat's line of sight and touching his hand to her face.

"Is this a joke?" she asked archly. "Why are you touching me?"

"I know you're from Krypton, but that was a ginormous energy beam, even for you," he told her.

"Why are you calling me Supergirl?" Cat asked him slowly, clearly not amused.

"Because that's who you are?" he said, searching her face for a reaction.

"No, I'm Cat Grant. Your boss. Unhand me this instant!" Cat said.

Winn made a rueful face and got up from where he was sitting beside her on the floor. Then he walked over to Cat's office bar and took the shiny silver serving platter. He brought it over to her and held it like a mirror so she could see.

Sure enough, it was Supergirl's perky face staring back at her. Because of the improved vision, Cat could see how perfect she was. She tossed the tray aside and felt her face. Then her hands drifted lower to her chest. She stopped before the groping could get really interesting because that boy who usually sat across from Kara was looking at her in utter shock.

"Where is Cat Grant?" she asked in her best authoritative Supergirl voice. It was a step down from Cat's own firing everyone voice.

"Right here, Supergirl!" James Olsen said on perfect cue as he came rushing into Cat's office with her body cradled in his arms. He delicately put her down on the sofa, careful to support her neck.

Cat let out a sigh of relief. Her own body was safe and didn't look harmed. Now they had to figure out how to get back into their own skins.

"I need to call an ambulance," Olsen said. "Ms. Grant should be awake unless her head injury is more serious than it looks. Can't you use your x-ray vision to tell?"

"I don't know how to do that," Cat said truthfully. James seemed to believe her, so perhaps Supergirl hadn't learned yet, either.

"Get an ambulance, and call the DEO. I think we have a different problem," she added. "I'm not Supergirl."

Olsen's face froze in horror. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cat Grant. So if my guess is right, Supergirl is in my body. As great as she is, she might need her own body back to fight crime," Cat said, not used to hearing the sound of her thoughts spoken with Supergirl's voice.

"Yes, ma'am," James said, scrambling out of the office. "I'll do it immediately."

As she waited, Cat sat down next to her own body, and she stroked her face with Supergirl's hand. Yes, she was still learning to be a hero, but surely she'd know something. She hoped she would. As intrigued by the younger woman as she was, Cat would have preferred touching her from outside the body instead of from within. Call her old-fashioned that way.

At last, with fluttering eyes, Supergirl awoke in Cat's body. Cat's protective instincts kicked in, and she tried to calm the other woman.

"Something happened. I'm Cat Grant, but I woke up wearing Supergirl's body after that villain fired an energy weapon on us. Please tell me you're Supergirl in my body," Cat said.

Supergirl ran her hands over her new face and body in a way that wasn't very different from what Cat did when she woke up in Supergirl's body. It was enough to tug a wry smile out of the spiritual Cat.

"Yes," she said slowly. "I'm Supergirl. But how did this happen?"

"You were guarding me from that maniac. Thank you for that, by the way. You're always protecting me," Cat as Supergirl said. Somehow it was easier to be soft in this body. Not that she couldn't show verbal kindness. She just usually didn't.

"You deserve it," Supergirl said, using Cat's own hand to take hers reassuringly. "We'll fix this. Then you can write about it. Never a boring day at CatCo or in National City!"

"Intriguing thought," Cat replied, not letting go of the hand that Supergirl offered.

James Olsen walked back into Cat's office after that. "I couldn't reach the DEO, but I was able to reach Superman. I had one connection. He's on speakerphone."

"Superman," the temporarily displaced Supergirl said, "we had a body swap after an energy ray. How do we reverse the effects of the ray?"

"I apologize if this will make you uncomfortable," Superman said, ever the gentleman, "but the only sure way to reverse the ray Jimmy described to me is to kiss each other."

"He's practically blushing through the phone," Cat said.

"Superman, is that the only choice?" Supergirl asked.

"There are others, but they are dangerous and time consuming. This is the best and fastest way," he said.

"If we kiss each other again, will we swap bodies again?" Supergirl asked.

That question earned hard looks from both James and Cat. Finally, Cat spoke up. "Do you plan on repeatedly kissing me?"

"If the situation ever comes up again, I want to be prepared," she answered primly.

Humming with appreciation, the real Cat said, "I believe you're growing as a hero. Superman, is there any chance we'll have a revolving door after this first kiss?"

"No, Supergirl. No, Ms. Grant. One kiss should do it, but it has to be a deep kiss, not a…"

James Olsen coughed. "Not the kind of kiss you'd give your grandmother."

"Exactly," Superman said. "Good luck."

"Well," Cat said. "That's that. Any objections?"

"Only one," Supergirl said. "Turn around, James."

While he turned around, Cat used her super body and got on her knees near her own face. She thought to herself that this was like practicing kissing yourself in the mirror as a teenager. Supergirl must have had the same thought because as she tried to put her fingers through her hair, the other woman just giggled.

"I'm sorry," Supergirl said softly. "I know it has to be a real kiss, but I can't say I ever imagined kissing you this way."

"So you've imagined kissing me?"

"Maybe," she answered with a flirtatious blush.

Then Supergirl rose up on her elbow and pressed a kiss against her lips, and Cat answered it back. It felt a little odd, but it also felt perfect. These two faces needed to meet more often, and preferably not after explosions or with a photographer in the same room. Yes, this kiss had potential that Cat felt from the top of her head down to the bottom of her toes.

When she pulled away, Cat's head was ringing and her vision was blurry. "That was one amazing kiss."

"Any time, Ms. Grant," Supergirl said.

When Cat looked over, Supergirl was smiling at her with the face she was supposed to wear. Then Supergirl made a quick dash to the balcony for a daring exit, and Cat threw herself back to her sofa.

Well, she'd just kissed Supergirl. Nothing else in her day planner really compared to that.


End file.
